Cake Gang
The Cake Gang is a group of naughty teenagers who often steal treats like cakes and hot dogs from the Big Town Bakery leaving very little for the baker to sell (The Cake Gang deserved a cake shoved right in their face). Their leader is a tall athletic and attractive blonde girl who frequently calls the shots on what to rob. They are played by Kerry Dean, Gavin Cooper, Liam Mullan, Charmaine Samuels and David Smith. The Cake Gang only appear in Brum and the Birthday Cake when they rob the baker’s van of all the treats he’s worked hard to make, before running to the back alleys with confused onlookers unable to react. While greedily eating the cakes the blonde leader notices Sally’s cake on wheels approaching. Greedily staring at the delicious treat she alerts the others and they follow them to Sally’s house. Soon they nick the cake while they are distracted by the blonde taking control of the trolley. After bumbling around the town with Brum chasing them, they caused tons of mess at the ice cream stand where the Traffic Policeman is buying an ice cream and they broke the machine. Realising this they run off and try to run through some wet cement to escape but they all get stuck. While the others realise their defeat the blonde watches helplessly as the cake rolls away and shakes her arms in frustration. Brum then soars over their heads to save the cake. After giving Sally back her cake Brum drives past and sees the Cake Gang stuck in the cement, unable to pull themselves out. They jeer at Brum as he drives off leaving them stuck on their feet, while the groundsmen gloat over them. Their fate after this is not clear but since they pushed past the Policeman they were probably arrested off-screen. This would appear to be contradicted by the blonde girl’s cameo in Brum and the Gorilla Caper when she is ironically working at the bakery bringing out a cake when The Shadow pushes past causing her to throw the cake up and for it to land on her face smearing her with icing. A possible explanation for her not being in Jail is that she is working for the bakery to pay off all the cakes she stole to avoid jail time. She and the Dark Olive skinned teenager later appear together in Brum’s Bag of Gag’s The Camera Caper. Criminal Record/Charges The Cake Gang has stolen several small cakes from a van and attempts to steal Sally’s expensive birthday cake as well as the trolley carrying it. Charges 3 Counts of Theft including items from the baker’s van and the Cake Trolley. 3 Counts of public disturbance. 2'' Counts of vandalism'' by breaking an ice cream machine and messing up cement. Due to their Juvenile delinquency and threatening the Baker's business by stealing most of his goods from the van, Sentence = 1 year max or Suspended sentence. Tactics The Cake Gang are lead by a tall athletic blonde who calls the shots on what to rob. She appears to be the most dominant as well as the smartest. The Gang always stay in a group and nab their loot when no one is paying attention such as when they robbed the baker's van. They are also quick to flee the scene leaving everyone confused as they always make their way to the backstreets to scoff their loot down. When they find another hit they will follow their victims on a different route to avoid detection as they consist of five members making them hard to disguise their intentions. They also hide wherever they can and aren’t afraid of hiding amongst trash to remain hidden. Despite their sneakiness when on the run they don’t employ many tactics and instead keep running with the blonde in the lead and the other members of the gang have proven to be clumsy as they fell onto each other when a worker carrying a ladder got in the way and one member got a bucket stuck to her foot and another got a bucket stuck to their head. They also demonstrated this when they made a mess of the Ice Cream Stand where the Traffic Policeman was buying an Ice Cream. They are also quite careless when having to be pursued because they are used to getting away quickly with no pursuit. This caused their defeat when they ran head on into cement and got stuck as the cake rolled on without them. Trivia * As they pushed past the Policeman and got stuck in the cement just around the corner, they were possibly arrested and are stuck in the Big Town Jail why they haven’t appeared since. * However, the blonde is seen briefly in Brum and the Gorilla Caper, working in the bakery ironically, bringing out a cake as the Shadow runs past, causing her to throw it up and land on her face smearing her with icing. It is unknown why she is working there and where her friends are. It is likely she is working there on order to pay for the cakes she stole to avoid going to jail. * The blonde and the tall Dark Olive skinned teenager appear together in Brum’s Bag of Gags and appear to be in a relationship and Brum appears friendly to them despite catching them much like The Big Town Bullies, in cement before. * Big Town Baddies usually work in singles and duos when they steal things. The Cake Gang consists of five members. * They are the only Big Town Baddies to be thieves who are Juveniles. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Thieves Category:One Time Characters Category:Brum Characters Category:Males Category:Females